


Чертов Ковач

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), winni_w



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Mute (2018)
Genre: Amish, Angst, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OOC, Orgasm, PWP, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Такеши чертов Ковач снова свалился на голову Лео.
Relationships: Leo Beiler/Takeshi Kovacs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Чертов Ковач

**Author's Note:**

> Короткая зарисовка по заявке: "Народ, а можно помесь Немой/Mute (2018) и Видоизмененного углерода? Если уж не НЦ, то хотя бы взаимодействие двух крутенских персонажей и актеров (Скарсгард и Киннаман)"

Может, это не было бы так странно, ну подумаешь, два мужика обжимаются, если не учитывать, что Лео — амиш. Неправильный, конечно, амиш, живущий в городе, а не в общине. Такое бывает; и с подобными персонами коммуна не поддерживает связи. В 15 лет каждый пацан имеет право уйти «в мир» и попробовать этот мир на зуб. Большинство возвращаются домой, но некоторые остаются в этом огромном, иллюзорном, непостижимом мире. Лео остался.

Может, это не было бы так странно, если не учитывать, что второй мужчина — с другой планеты. Мир Харлана, слышали о таком? Да, самый настоящий инопланетянин, только выглядит совсем как человек, потому что в обозримой галактике не существует никаких дурацких Чужих и Хищников. Только люди, ужасные, отвратительные, непонятные, непостижимые, необыкновенные, потрясающие люди. 

Инопланетянин куснул в шею, прямо в бугристую сетку шрамов. Амиш стиснул зубы, зажмурился, но не издал ни единого звука. Человек оторвался от горла, нахмурился, сосредоточенно глянул на Лео. Взгляд у него рентгеновский.

— Все еще не вылечил? — отрывисто спросил человек, невесомо повел пальцами по неровной паутине, оставшейся после давнишней аварии. Лео открыл глаза, хлопнул ресницами пару раз, чтобы сфокусироваться. 

У человека белая кожа, крупный нос, твердый подбородок, светлые волосы, и глаза «за тысячу миль». Так смотрят на то, что случилось давным-давно. На то, к чему душа привязалась, застыла соляным столбом; переживает снова и снова в липких кошмарах, от которых стынет кровь и черное отчаяние подступает к горлу. 

И в то же время инопланетянин смотрел так пронзительно, что казалось: ты весь наизнанку вывернулся под этим взглядом, и даже больше. 

Лео открыл рот и — промолчал. Если бы даже мог, то ни слова бы не сказал. «Нет, все еще не вылечил». Вообще-то давно пора заготовить карточки с фразами на все случаи, но у Лео руки не доходили. Да он ни с кем не общался настолько, чтобы требовались карточки. Инопланетянин случился совершенно внезапно.

— Прекрасно. Значит, ты по-прежнему немой, — сказал человек. 

Он вдруг сжал яйца Лео в горсти — крепко, до боли. Амиш подавился всхлипом, но даже всхлип получился беззвучным. Так, непонятное клокотание воздуха. Связки-то — в лоскутья разнесены лодочным винтом. Случайная авария в детстве, нечаянное падение в воду. Затянуло под винт. А дальше родители-амиши не позволили остаться в клинике и залечить рану как полагается. «Господь вылечит». И правда вылечил, только Лео остался на всю жизнь немым. 

Человек тем временем внимательно смотрел на Лео. Проверял, значит, правда ли немой. Правда.

— Это здорово облегчает жизнь, — отметил инопланетянин, ослабляя хватку. 

Лео вдруг вывернулся, уцепил руку человека, завел за спину и прижал лицом к стене. Ему надоело, что чужак так обращается с ним. В крови бушевал адреналин, Лео — по инерции, конечно же, а не потому что хотелось тактильности, ну да, ну да, — вжался грудью в спину человека. Тот хохотнул, расплющенный между большим парнем и кирпичной стеной, глянул на него из-под ресниц. Длиннющих светлых ресниц. Таких чужих. Таких до боли знакомых.

— Ну ладно, не все ты растерял за пятнадцать лет.

Вдруг мир резко дернулся, крутанулся, перевернулся, и Лео обнаружил себя на грязном асфальте, под угловатым коленом, пребольно давившим прямо между лопаток. Как он это сделал? Похоже, инопланетянин стал еще лучше после долгих пятнадцати лет отсутствия. Лео ходил в тренажерный зал и еще к тренеру по единоборствам. Да, немой амиш хорошо дерется, а что такого? Немой, значит, беспомощный? Плохо вы знаете Лео. 

Он же не просто так остался в миру. Не просто так в шестнадцать сказал — ну как сказал, написал родителям, что остается в Берлине. Съездил домой, забрал вещи и с тяжелым сердцем ушел из общины — навсегда. Если амиш уходит в мир, он больше не амиш. Он умер. О нем не вспоминают, его стирают из семьи. 

Лео умер для своих, зато стал жить среди чужих. 

А все потому, что ждал инопланетянина.

Ждал пятнадцать лет этого Такеши чертового Ковача, чтобы ему провалиться. Пятнадцать долгих лет с приключениями в этом долбаном Берлине, за которые Лео нарушил все, что только возможно нарушить в «Орднунге». Не носил шляпу. Читал газеты. Ездил на общественном транспорте. Пользовался электричеством и холодильником. Вот, правда, не писал по мобильному, не смотрел телевизор и не водил машину. Тут обошлось. Пока еще. 

Лео наплевал на все, чему его учили в общине. Он лелеял то, чему учил Такеши, внезапно свалившийся на голову в его пятнадцать лет. Умение драться. Защищаться и защищать своих. Недопустимо для амиша, но Лео уже умер для амишей. Уже перестал быть пацифистом, с той самой проклятой минуты, как воин из мира Харлана ебнулся на Землю и принялся собирать чужие смерти, как трофеи на связку.

Бывший амиш лелеял умение быть собранным, следить за обстановкой на триста шестьдесят градусов, наблюдать за людьми, узнавать кто они есть на самом деле. Не в том смысле, чем они занимаются, семейный статус и все такое. А по сути, по большому счету: трус, ублюдок, честный человек, надежный друг. Кем был Такеши? А хуй проссыт. Но Лео по-прежнему верил ему. Такеши был сволочью, использовал людей, соблазнял, убивал, торговал наркотой и оружием. Он был надежным и благородным. Он был учителем и другом. И Лео верил ему, несмотря ни на что.

Как-то раз Ковач проговорился в горьком пьяном бреду, что это единственный, наверное, талант Посланников. Что люди им верят, идут за ними на убой и даже не жалеют об этом, вот несчастные.

— С дипломатией у тебя по-прежнему беда, — прозвучал голос Такеши над головой. Лео молчал и ни единым жестом не выдавал, что ему больно.

Физически больно — то херня. Ему в душе больно. И хорошо. Пятнадцать лет сукин сын где-то пропадал, а тут объявился. Опять — как снег на голову. И ничуть не изменился. Все те же скулы, те же пронзительные глаза. Все тот же плоский живот и беспощадные железные руки. «Я тебя ненавижу, Такеши».

Конечно, Лео едва не накинулся на него с кулаками, как только увидел в баре. Ковач пришел в клуб, уселся за стойку и сказал: 

— Двойной виски со льдом. 

И смотрел в упор — все так же не улыбаясь, с той же невеселой ухмылкой, спрятанной в гусиных лапках морщинок. Да, узнал. Узнал, скотина, хотя Лео с тех пор вытянулся, еще шире стал в плечах, заматерел. Все-таки, тридцать лет — не пятнадцать.

Такеши отпустил Лео. Тот перевернулся на спину. Ковач подал ему руку, Лео взялся и рывком встал на ноги. Шагнул вплотную, порывисто обнял, крепко сжал. Уткнулся лицом в крепкую шею. 

— Да, я тоже по тебе скучал.

«Врешь». 

Лео верил. 

Он рвано дышал в шею Ковачу — не плакал, нет. Просто горло перехватило. Трудно дышать, больно обнимать. Ковач обнимал так же крепко. Может быть, и правда скучал.

Все-таки тот год был сумасшедшим, реально чокнутым, даже по меркам простого человека, чего там об амишах говорить. Сплотил их так, что не разорвать, а потом Ковач исчез, усвистал по своим суперважным делам. 

Лео накинулся на него с кулаками, когда закончил смену, и они оба вышли в переулок за баром. Просто взял и махнул в челюсть. Ну а дальше — дальше Ковач вжал его в стену, куснул за шею, и все, Лео поплыл. Вспыхнул нерастраченным порохом, загорелся душным огнем.

«Чем надежнее всего приручать человека? Сексом», — всплыла в голове давняя реплика учителя и друга. 

— Пойдем домой, — мягко предложил Ковач, выпуская из объятий. — Где ты сейчас живешь?

Конечно, Лео повел его к себе. Он не спрашивал, зачем Такеши нужно к нему домой. Наверное, прячется от кого-то в очередной раз. Наверное, опять готовит атаку или пережидает время, или переночевать негде — да какая разница, если в итоге можно использовать Лео и его квартиру. 

Конечно, неправильный амиш был не против, чтобы Такеши его использовал. Он привел Ковача домой, показал, где душ, заварил чай, приготовил немудреный ужин. Такеши вышел с мокрыми волосами и в одном полотенце, осмотрел жилье, пока шел к столу.

— Уютно, — резюмировал он. 

Лео кивнул. На столе стояли две тарелки, две чашки. Пепельница. По пути Ковач купил пачку сигарет, а Лео помнил, что Такеши дымит, как паровоз. Сам по-прежнему не курил. Почти не пил. И уж конечно, не употреблял наркотики. Это просто невкусно.

Свет был выключен, и они ели в сумерках, по их лицам мазал свет уличных машин. Лео видел твердые скулы, подбородок, чуть скошенные плечи, плоские пластины груди, мощные бицепсы. Такеши Ковач был чертовым произведением искусства. Лео хотелось рисовать — до дрожи в пальцах. Хотел зарисовать его целиком, все детали, длинные ресницы, неулыбчивое лицо, длинные пальцы, вены на тыльной стороне ладоней. 

Но Лео сдерживался и не доставал блокнот с карандашом. Потом, по памяти нарисует.

Ковач отодвинул пустую тарелку, взялся за сигарету. Прикурил — огонек зажегся красной тревожной точкой, осветил лицо. В этом свете Лео заметил взгляд Ковача — прямой, в упор. Не отвел глаз, не стал показывать подчинение. Насупился. Лео не смиренный пацифист. Лео наплевал на все принципы «Орднунга» давным-давно.

Когда Ковач затягивался сигаретой, красная точка каждый раз высвечивала рельеф лица, и Лео видел, что Такеши тоже смотрел, не отрываясь. Амиш был в белой рубашке и черных брюках бармена — иронично, в классическом прикиде родной общины. Правда, еще был галстук-бабочка, не как положено.

— Я смотрю, заматерел ты, — заметил Ковач. — Плечи неплохие.

«Ну спасибо, что ли». 

Это было приятно.

Раздавив окурок в пепельнице, Ковач поднялся из-за стола. Лео тоже — собрал тарелки, пошел было в кухню. Такеши перехватил его за запястья, притянул к себе. Ну да, через пятнадцать лет отсутствия просто берешь и начинаешь трахать, как будто только вчера расстались. Лео пихнул Ковача в грудь, отталкивая. Снова взял тарелки со стола и пошел к мойке. 

За спиной послышался тихий смешок. Ковач приблизился к нему со спины, прижался грудью к лопаткам. Ничего не делал, просто стоял и дышал в шею. Лео домыл посуду, положил последнюю вилку в сушилку. Ковач положил руки ему на пояс. Амиш со злостью двинул локтем ему в грудь, развернулся, набычиваясь. Такеши хекнул, отшатнулся, потирая солнечное сплетение. Прищурился — а в глазах закипало знакомое, немного злое, давящее желание. 

— Ладно, — он поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь. — Ладно. 

Ладно, черт с ним, Ковач видел неправильного амиша насквозь. Лео шагнул к нему, сжал лицо в ладонях, впился поцелуем в губы — жестко, с прикусыванием, с болезненными всхлипами обоих мужчин. 

Ковач обнял его так крепко, что не вдохнуть-выдохнуть, а Лео, впрочем, и забыл дышать. Он прижимался к телу, по которому дико соскучился. Прижимался к учителю, другу, любовнику, кем только не был для него Такеши чертов Ковач. 

Ковач сорвал с него рубашку, расстегнул штаны. Брючины съехали по ногам вниз, Лео переступил через них, остался в носках и галстуке-бабочке. Такеши чуть отклонился назад, полюбовался, подняв бровь. Узнаваемо поднимая бровь. Такой болезненно знакомый, родной жест. У Лео прошило под сердцем.

— Нет, слишком пидорски, — он сорвал и галстук, снова крепко обнял Лео, сжимая жесткими ладонями спину, потом ягодицы. Пошел вперед, заставляя амиша отступать. Припер его к стене, вжался, заставляя развести ноги. Полотенце упало по дороге на пол, так что теперь оба мужчины были обнажены. 

Лео обхватил ногами его бедра, ощущая, что горит и плавится. Яростное, болезненное влечение колюче горело в паху и под ложечкой. Он продолжал целовать Ковача, кусая в губы, впиваясь ногтями в спину. 

Что? Какая смазка?

Ковач подхватил Лео под ягодицы одной рукой, другой направил себя — внутрь. Амиш зажмурился до слез, сжимая зубы в беззвучном крике. Это было больно. Это было пиздец как больно, и от того — хорошо. Боль прокатывалась ледяными волнами по телу, меняясь с горячим жаром возбуждения. Лео чувствовал, будто его насаживали на кол. Ну охуенно же. 

Он выдержал, не издав ни звука — конечно же. Ковач длинно, дрожаще выдохнул, упираясь вспотевшим лбом в плечо амишу. И принялся коротко, но мощно двигать бедрами, тоже сжимая челюсти, от чего на щеках играли желваки. Ну да, тесновато.

Ковач каждый раз коротко выдыхал, вталкиваясь в Лео, обжигая дыханием плечо. Тот вцепился в его плечи, плотно обхватил ногами, сжимал ягодицы — не выпущу, вот сейчас не выпущу, никуда не уйдешь. От того, что Лео сжимался, сопротивление возрастало. Обоим было больнее от этого. И лучше. 

Лео сам не заметил, как так получилось, но он кончил первым — сперма брызнула на них обоих. Он даже не очень понял, потому что уплывал в горячих и ледяных волнах болезненного удовольствия. Просто прошило током по спине, собралось в яйцах и плеснуло обжигающим наслаждением по телу. 

Ковач не задерживался, тоже кончил быстро. Он вцепился зубами в плечо Лео, сжал его ягодицы железными пальцами, вогнался как можно глубже — и вздрогнул в оргазме, выдохнул, словно захлебывался. Потом снова уткнулся потным лбом в шею Лео. Тот начинал уже обмякать в посторгазменном удовольствии, но все еще крепко держался за Такеши ногами и руками. Лео не из тех, кто легко сдается. 

А Ковач не из тех, кого можно удержать.


End file.
